


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by keylimepie



Series: Christmas Carol 'Verse (Human AU) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Just after the events of "Holly Jolly Christmas." Sam and Gabriel travel home and are finally alone in Gabriel's apartment. (*sarcastic voice* Oh gosh whatever will they do? I can't imagine!) Fluffy smutty fluff-smut, with just a dash of angst.





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to clean my house and bake cookies today, but, well, here we are. No regrets. Sam and Gabriel deserved this. You deserved this. We all win.

It was unseasonably warm for the first of February. Sam and Gabriel had shed their jackets and thrown them in the back seat, and they drove with the windows open a crack until Sam declared it too loud to hear himself think. The snow had turned into messy slush piles here and there, and the sun was bright. It almost seemed like early spring, though they knew that was rather unlikely. More storms would undoubtedly come, but for now it was nice. 

Before they’d set out on the drive back to Lawrence today, they’d gone to the walk-in clinic and Gabriel had gotten his stitches out and his wounds checked. There was still healing to be done, the awful knife wound still scabby and red, but he’d avoided infection and he was cleared to get back to normal activities. Anna was expecting him back at the cafe in the morning for the opening shift. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m her favorite,” he said to Sam as they zipped down the interstate. 

“Well, I can’t blame her for that,” Sam said. “You’re my favorite, too.” He felt warmth bubble in his chest as he snuck a glance across at Gabe. It was all so new and so comfortable at the same time. 

“Favorite barista? Or favorite boyfriend?” There was another blossom of warmth at that word. Boyfriend. 

“You’re my only boyfriend, you goofball,” Sam replied. “However, you’re not my only barista. In fact… one time, maybe two months ago, I came in and Tessa was at the counter and she made me this chocolate mint thing with just the perfect amount of whipped cream-” 

“Is there something wrong with my whipped cream amount?” 

“You… you use a lot of it, honey. I know _you_ like that much, but not everyone-” 

“Oh, I see,” said Gabriel in a mock hurt tone. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. “Well if you’d rather she make your coffee from now on…” 

“I’d rather get my coffee from you, babe. It comes with the best kisses,” Sam said, reaching over to brush his cheek softly with his fingertips. Gabe’s cheek was stubbly; he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Sam liked the feel of it against his skin. Immediately that led to thinking about how it would feel on his thighs, and he eased his foot a touch harder against the gas pedal. 

“Yeah, Tessa’s not the greatest kisser, is she? Kinda all teeth.” 

“You didn’t!” Sam gasped, completely startled out of his lusty daydream by the very unwelcome mental picture of Gabriel kissing his coworker. 

“Oh, I did,” Gabe replied. “But that was ages ago. Like, last year, probably. We, um, well Anna stopped putting us on closing shift together after that.” 

Sam stared ahead at the road. Gabriel exhaled sharply and patted his thigh. “I’ve kinda been a hookup kinda guy for a long time, you know? I like sex, like fooling around with hot people, but… Sam, listen, you’re the only person I’ve wanted a relationship with in about ten years. Honestly that’s… maybe kind of why I never made a move on you months ago. I didn’t want you to end up just another… you know I love you, Sam.” 

Sam nodded. “I know. And… it’s okay, really. I don’t want to be a dick about your past. I mean, but part of me does kind of want to… so maybe the less I know, the better.” 

“Gotcha.” Contemplative silence fell over the car, and after a moment of that, Gabriel turned up the radio and flipped through stations. He was soon singing along, and his voice brought Sam back to that relaxed, happy, bubbly feeling. Gabe singing to him was definitely healing, even when it was 70’s soft rock that he was singing. 

Sam was soon parking in front of Gabriel’s building. As he pulled the key out of the ignition and moved to get out of the car, Gabe asked “are you still, um, stopping by for the evening?” in surprise. He looked at Sam, his eyes anxious. Sam felt his heart clench; he hadn’t realized that the earlier conversation had triggered this. Poor Gabe, worrying for so long. Sam felt guilty for having been so quiet. 

“I would like nothing better than to spend the night with you, my love,” Sam replied seriously, and relief flooded Gabriel’s face. Sam leaned across and kissed him. His lips were chilly, and Sam kept kissing him until they felt warm again. He made a mental note to be more mindful of Gabriel’s insecurity. 

“Let’s get upstairs,” Gabriel said. Sam grabbed their bags from the trunk and followed him into the apartment building, and up the few steps and down the hallway to his door. 

Sam set the bags down on the floor next to the couch. By now he felt completely at ease in Gabriel's domain. He threw his coat on a kitchen chair, kicked his boots over by the front door, and checked the plants while Gabriel bustled around, going over the mail, adjusting the thermostat, flipping the radio on - Gabe could never stand the silence. Finally, they both sat down on the couch. 

“Sam…” Gabe said, turning toward him eagerly. Hopefully. 

Sam shifted and leaned into his space until their noses were touching. “Mm?” 

“Mmhm,” Gabe agreed. He kissed him, a fiery nipping kiss that left Sam wanting more, and pounced toward him until he had Sam pressed back into the corner of the couch, kissing him over and over. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Sam said hesitantly. “You only just got those stitches out.” 

“It's fine,” Gabe assured him. He caressed Sam's cheek, down his neck, and fingered the top button of his shirt. “So, if you're game, I'd like to finally get you naked and see what we can get up to.” 

Sam whimpered and crashed their lips together again. Their hands moved rapidly as they kissed, and soon both were shirtless and exploring new expanses of skin. Sam ran his fingers over Gabe's chest, carefully skirting the scar, then down across his stomach. His body was hot against Sam’s fingertips, his skin felt like heaven. The smooth skin contrasted with the rough hair of his chest and down under his belly button as Sam’s fingers moved from one spot to another. 

Gabe honed in on Sam's nipples and he fingered them; softly, firmly, pinching, barely caressing. A variety of sensations to gauge Sam's reaction to each. “What do you like?” he asked, panting against Sam's neck. He flicked his tongue at the pulse point there, and ran a feather-light touch across Sam’s left nipple. “Tell me what you want most, sugar.” 

“That. Everything. I like everything you've - oh do that again!” Gabe had scraped a fingernail with gentle pressure over his nipple. Gabe chuckled and repeated it on the other side while Sam squirmed beneath him. With a gleam in his golden eyes, Gabriel shifted and slid downward, bringing his mouth to Sam’s nipple as well as grinding their still-clothed erections together. He sucked and tweaked and gently scraped with his teeth as he slowly thrust against him until Sam stopped him with a gasping cry. 

“Holy crap, I’m so close already, don’t- not yet-” He shifted and sat up, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“If I might suggest… why don’t we move this to the bed?” Gabriel stood up and offered Sam a hand, pulling him to his feet. 

“Though, it would be kind of funny,” Sam said as they moved around the divider screen. “All the times we’ve shared a bed and not, uh… and here we are this time on the couch.” 

“Sam, my love, I appreciate the irony but I really want to get on that bed with you.” 

They stood by the side of the bed for a moment and kissed, in spite of the height difference, with Sam hunched down and Gabe with his arms around his neck. Sam’s hands were on his waist, his fingers dipping just under the waistband of Gabe’s pants, and as they kissed he slowly unfastened them and pushed them down off his hips. Gabriel made a little noise of appreciation and moved one hand down to work at Sam’s pants. In a moment they were standing there in nothing but their underwear. They took a moment to step back and gaze at each other. 

“Second thoughts?” Gabriel asked. “We can do as little or as much as you like, Sam.” 

“I’m not some blushing virgin, you know,” Sam said. “You’re not the first person I’ve been to bed with.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Gabriel’s sushi-print boxers and slid them down, freeing his cock. As he did, he dropped to his knees. 

“Okay,” Gabriel gasped. “Oh, hell yes, Sam. On your knees for me, that’s, um, yes. Very. Yes.” 

Sam grinned up at him and closed his hand around Gabriel’s dick. The smooth skin was sticky with precum, and it was pulsing in his hand. Sam stroked it a few times, nice and slow. Gabriel mewled and squeezed his eyes shut. Sam leaned forward and flicked out his tongue, tasting the tip. Salty, slippery. He licked down toward the underside of the shaft, slowly exploring with just the tip of his tongue. Gabriel was making the most amazing noises, and Sam resisted the urge to stroke his own dick at the same time. He could definitely get off from this. 

Sam’s explorations continued. With his hand, he stroked Gabe’s cock as he dipped his head beneath it and licked over his balls with wide, flat strokes of his tongue. He held them in his hand, squeezed, rolled them around. He thought about how he liked to be touched, how he’d touched himself all those nights while thinking about Gabriel. His fingers traced around the tip of Gabe’s cock, and he felt Gabe’s fingers in his hair as he took first one testicle and then the other into his mouth. It was interesting, maybe not his hottest move, though. Gabriel seemed to like it better when he squeezed and rolled, so he went back to that. His lips kissed back up the shaft to the tip. He touched his tongue gently to the hole, licking up another bead of precum. He wanted it all in his mouth, he realized. 

Sam wrapped his lips over the head and swirled his tongue around. He looked up at Gabriel, holding his gaze with what he hoped was a sultry look, as he sucked him in. His mouth was filled with the taste and the feeling of Gabriel. His own cock throbbed, and Sam held onto Gabe’s hips with a firm grip and bobbed his head. Iit felt a little awkward at first, just figuring out how to coordinate his movements. Move up and down, firm tongue strokes, mind the teeth. Even with the learning curve, Sam was enjoying this far more than he’d thought he would. Gabriel tasted so good, and bringing him pleasure was a good feeling. Every gorgeous sound he drew from Gabriel felt like a triumph. 

Gabriel’s fingers threaded into his hair and tugged on strands of it, though he was careful not to pull too hard or apply any pressure. “Oh Sam. Sam!” Gabriel cried out. “I’m gonna- gonna cum,” he gasped out, seconds too late as the first spurt had already hit. Sam didn’t mind; he had planned to let him cum in his mouth anyway. He kept moving, stroking his tongue on the underside on that sweet spot near the tip until Gabe pulled his head away gently and sat suddenly on the bed as if he were boneless. 

“Damn,” Gabriel said in awe. Sam swallowed and leaned his head against Gabe’s thigh. His legs were shaking. 

“That was amazing,” Sam said. He felt drunk on power. He wiped at the dribble of cum and saliva at the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll say,” Gabe agreed, caressing Sam’s hair. “Oh sugar, you are something. Come here; can I kiss you? I want to kiss you, my love.” 

They laid side by side on the bed and kissed slowly and gently until Gabe’s heart stopped racing and he stopped trembling. As things heated up again, Gabriel nudged Sam onto his back, touching him with more urgency. “Let me get you off, sweetheart,” he purred against Sam’s ear. “It’s my turn to taste.” Sam felt a rush of fresh arousal at that. 

Gabriel kissed his way down Sam’s body. He rounded the curve of his hip and then dragged at Sam’s briefs with his teeth. Just a quick scrape of teeth and then he impatiently used his hands to pull them the rest of the way off. “Oh damn,” he sighed in awe. “Gorgeous, Sam. Wowzer.” He planted a kiss to Sam’s thigh and then licked a stripe down to his knee, but kept his eyes on Sam’s cock. “Mm, no way can I resist that,” he sighed, and moved to suck it into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Gabriel’s tongue was perfect. He moved quickly around and up and down, like he already knew all of Sam’s sweet spots. He slid his hand up and down, he gently squeezed Sam’s balls, he brushed his fingers behind them with feather-light touches to Sam’s hole, he slid both hands up Sam’s torso to flick at his nipples. Gabriel gave head like a whirling dervish, moving and changing constantly but every touch was exactly what Sam wanted. In no time at all, his orgasm started with a sudden crash of intense pleasure. He shouted and pulled Gabe’s hair, and Gabe responded by sucking harder and pinching his nipples, which brought a second wave even stronger than the first. Sam tensed and thrashed uncontrollably, feeling as though his heart might stop. Gabriel let off for a moment and then started again, and Sam hit another peak. Gabriel squeezed his balls, milking him through it, and finally pulling off. 

Gabe sprawled next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You taste good, Sam,” he murmured. “So beautiful when you come. Love you, baby.” 

Sam stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He still felt like he was floating in space. All the times he’d fantasized about this, about being in bed with Gabriel, it had never been quite this good. Sam’s imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. Gabriel nuzzled close to him, kissing into his neck, and Sam sighed happily. 

Eventually Sam’s heartbeat slowed back down to normal, and it started to get chilly. He shifted to grab the blankets to pull over them, but he got distracted by the sight of Gabriel and instead he propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand over Gabriel’s stomach and chest. “Your body is beautiful,” he said. “I can’t believe I get to touch you.” 

“Oh, sugar,” Gabriel said. “Right back at you. You’re like a Greek god or something.” Gabe studied him with a lusty glint in his eyes, and soon they were lying pressed together, touching and kissing and half-hard all over again. Gabriel’s lips were swollen and softer, and his mouth tasted like Sam. The very thought was arousing and Sam chased the taste of himself into that mouth that he’d grown so fond of, his tongue finding Gabriel’s and stroking over it. 

“I love you so much,” Sam whispered against his lips. He trailed his lips down to Gabriel’s jaw, and licked the sweat from his neck. He couldn’t get enough of that, the taste of Gabriel’s neck and the noises he made as Sam sucked on it. And every time Sam’s hand brushed over or he glimpsed a sight of the fresh scars, it hit him again, how close he’d come to losing him, and he needed to leave his own marks on Gabriel. Marks of love and sensuality that would cancel out the violence done to him. When at last he felt like the love marks were winning, he moved to kiss his way down Gabriel’s chest. His chest was gorgeous, firm pecs and just the right amount of hair. Even the knife wound didn’t detract from that beauty. Sam moved lower. 

Sam kissed Gabe's stomach just at the bottom of his ribcage, then ran his tongue over the spot. He repeated this, inching across his body, drawing sighs from Gabriel's lips. The softer skin on his side elicited even more of a response. Sam sucked at his skin, chuckling in satisfaction when Gabe made a surprised whining sound of pleasure. Gabe's fingers were in his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Sam's dick pulsed and throbbed in response. Gabriel's taste and the feel of his body and the way he reacted to Sam had him rock hard again. 

Sam let his lips trail lower, light kisses around Gabe's belly button. Here, too, he was soft enough for Sam to suck another bruise into his skin; another mark of Sam’s love and a promise of his protection. Gabriel groaned and his cock twitched against Sam’s jaw. “Fuck, Sam, I want to kiss you, sweetheart, please.” There was something about that begging that Sam could not resist. 

He moved back up Gabriel’s body and their lips found each other again. They kissed softly for a while, then Gabe shifted his kisses down Sam’s jaw and to his neck. Sam nuzzled against him and caught Gabe’s earlobe between his teeth with a gentle pressure and flicked his tongue against it. Gabe thrust forward towards him, and their cocks brushed together, hot and hard; both of them were fully erect again and slick with precum. Sam gasped in surprised sudden lust, and he thrust back, sliding them together again and again. “Oh fuck that’s good,” Sam moaned. 

“Oh yeah,” Gabriel agreed. He threw an arm around Sam and pulled him closer. “Sam, my love. Rub that big beautiful cock on mine.” 

They thrust lazily against each other for a while. Sam dipped his head to kiss Gabriel, licking into his mouth and swallowing the whimpers. It seemed like he might be getting close again, and Sam slowed down to a more torturous pace. 

“What do you want to do now?” Gabe asked. “Should we keep going with this or.. do you- would you want to fuck me?” 

Sam groaned as those words sent a fresh burst of lust coursing through him. “You, um… are you saying you want to bottom?” 

“It’s not a strong preference, but it’s… mmm, definitely what I want most right now.” 

“I- I guess you have lube and condoms around here somewhere?” 

“Yeppers.” Gabe leaned over and pulled a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from the side table drawer and dropped them onto the bed. 

Sam knelt beside him and picked up the bottle with shaking hands. Gabe laid back, plumped the pillow beneath his head, and spread his legs, gripping his hands under his knees and pulling them up. He looked incredible spread out there in front of him, and Sam sighed, awestruck with the sight. Gabe looked at him and winked, a smirk playing on his lips. The jerk, he knew exactly what this was doing to Sam. “You can look all night or you can get in there, up to you,” he taunted. 

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle. He squirted a bit of the lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, warming it up before reaching down to finger over Gabe’s puckered hole. Just rubbing it across at first, curiously exploring. Sam almost wanted to pause and spend more time touching him elsewhere, kissing his skin, but then again he also longed to get inside. 

“Ever done anal at all?” Gabe asked. 

“Well, no,” Sam replied. “I think I know what I’m doing, but I’m open to suggestion here.” 

“Mmm. Well don’t be so shy, sweets. Get a finger in there. One at a time. Oh! Ahh- there ya go, Sam. Oh that’s nice.” Sam slid the finger in and out of him a few times. Gabe was impossibly tight and hot on just the one finger. The thought of how that was going to feel on his dick very nearly undid him. He squirted another glob of lube onto his finger as he watched it slid in and out. 

“You look so good,” he said breathily. “Oh, Gabriel.” He leaned down a little and kissed his ankle, the easiest spot to reach. He kept up the slow fingering, and with his other hand he touched him, his legs and then his stomach and chest, soft, reverent touches. 

“You look good from here, Sam,” Gabe replied. His eyes were shining. “You’re sweaty and flushed and absolutely gorgeous, and I am very in love with you. Why don’t you go ahead and try two fingers, sugar?” 

Sam nodded and slid a second finger in. Gabriel whined. “Good, so good,” he said reassuringly when Sam paused. “Aw fuck Sam, I can’t wait for you to fill me up. Stretch me out, love. I want that cock in me.” Gabe was thrusting against his fingers now, and Sam once again added more lube. He started to work his fingers back and forth. “Damn, baby, your fingers are perfect.” 

“I want you so bad,” Sam said. His blood was thudding in his ears now, and as hard as he was he was surprised there was any blood left for that. Gabriel groped for the condoms, finally succeeding in opening a packet and rolling one on him with quick fingers. He messily got a handful of lube and stroked Sam with it, drawing a long groan from him. “Now?” Sam asked. 

“I think I’m ready, yeah,” Gabe said. Sam pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the sheet, and leaned forward to kiss him. Gabriel kissed him back feverishly, and just as Sam was about to slide between Gabriel’s legs, he nudged Sam over onto his back. “Let me ride you,” he whispered hoarsely against Sam’s mouth. “Wanna do it this way, okay?” Sam nodded. 

Gabriel straddled him, and Sam watched with rapt attention as Gabriel positioned himself and sunk down slowly. They groaned in unison at how good it felt to be joined like this. Gabriel stayed still there for a moment, eyes closed, and then slowly began to move himself up and down. The tight, slick heat of him surrounded Sam’s cock, and he looked gorgeous and blissful. 

Sam ran his hands along Gabriel’s thighs. The sparse hairs felt rough under his palms, and the muscles beneath his skin were tight, and Sam squeezed and caressed them slowly. Gabriel began to pick up pace and grunted as he moved faster, and Sam thrust up against him. Gabe seemed to like that, as his whimpers and cries got louder, and Sam half sat, wrapping an arm around Gabe’s back, pulling them closer together. He pressed a messy kiss to the corner of Gabe’s mouth. 

“Ohhh Sam this angle is perfect,” Gabe purred. “So good. Your body… so hot, babe - oh fuck I love it when you- oh yes, that’s the spot, you’re hitting it. Damn your cock is amazing. Sam, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that. Shit, yes, babe, make me cum, fuck me harder, fuck, fuck, fuck- ahhh!” Sam felt the first few hot spurts hit his stomach, and the flutter of Gabe’s ass tightening around him. He gasped and grunted, thrusting faster. Gabe was still cumming,and then Sam finally tipped over the edge with him. Sam’s eyes screwed shut, as much as he wanted to watch Gabriel’s face, the force of the orgasm was too much. A few more thrusts and then he collapsed backwards onto the bed. Gabriel fell onto his chest, equally spent. 

They laid there quietly basking in the afterglow. Once they could breathe again, there were tender kisses and whispered ‘I love you’s. Sam’s fingers stroked through Gabriel’s sweaty hair, basking the enormity of the emotions he felt for this beautiful man. He knew that it was partly the post-orgasmic hormones; and then again he knew that it was much, much more than that. 

Later still, they cleaned up and crawled under the covers, naked, to wrap up in each other and sleep. Though sexually sated, their skin was still starving for each other and couldn’t bear to be parted. Gabriel rested his head against Sam’s chest, safe in the crook of his arm, and threw a leg over his legs. 

They must have shifted in their sleep because Sam woke up as the little spoon. Gabe’s phone alarm was blaring Copa Cabana on the side table, and there was a hard dick pressed firmly against Sam’s lower back. 

“Really? Barry Manilow?” Sam muttered. 

“Sometimes I have to annoy myself awake,” Gabriel replied. “Siri, shut it up already.” 

“I’ll wake you up,” Sam growled, grinding back against him. “Is this annoying enough?” Gabriel lifted Sam’s hair to kiss his neck, and thrust back, sliding his cock against Sam’s skin. 

“Mmm, you’re way better than Barry Manilow.” 

“Nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Sam said, reaching around to close his hand around Gabe’s dick and stroke. “How long do we have?” 

“Between us? Probably fifteen inches, easy.” 

Sam groaned. “Until you have to be at work, dork.” 

“Gotta be there in an hour, so, uh, no time for anything fancy.” He sucked on Sam’s neck, and slid his hand around Sam’s hip and trailed his fingers over Sam’s cock. “Juuuust about enough time to make you scream my name before I jump in the shower, though.” 

Sam wouldn’t have thought that after last night he’d be up for more sex in the morning, but his dick had other ideas. Gabriel’s fingers traced lightly up and down his cock, over the wrinkled skin of his balls, down his thighs, up over his stomach. When he finally squeezed his hand around Sam’s dick and started stroking, Sam sighed in relief. He tried to continue returning the favor as Gabriel jerked him, but it was impossible to keep his hand back there, and so he just focused on letting Gabe pleasure him. 

As he slid his hand up and down, Gabriel kept thrusting against Sam. His dick slid from the very top of the cleft of Sam’s ass up along the curve of his spine, precum and sweat soon facilitating the slide. His free hand was clamped on Sam’s shoulder, and he kissed the upper expanses of Sam’s back and shoulders, kissing and nibbling the skin there. Sam’s ass twitched a little with desire, and he realized that he was curious what it would be like for Gabe to fuck him like this. Getting Gabe off last night just by fucking his ass had been amazing, and he wondered if it really felt as good as Gabe made it seem. The thought was appealing, and suddenly he was much closer to orgasm. 

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna-” 

Gabriel suddenly stopped his hand and squeezed Sam’s dick. “Shout my name, Sam, that was the deal.” 

“Gabriel,” Sam gasped. “Please.” 

“Mmm, I like the begging, but more shouting,” Gabriel said, stroking again, but slower. Not enough to make him cum. 

“Gabriel! Gabriel!” Sam moaned loudly. Gabriel moved his hand faster. “Oh, fuck, Gabriel, yes!” He came; though precious little actually came out of his dick, the orgasm was just as good and Gabe kept stroking him through it, so Sam kept up the shouting. “Gabriel, Gabe, my love, honey, yes, Gabe, so good!” With a groan, Gabe bit into his shoulder and gasped his name, and Sam felt a hot spurt of cum on his back. 

They kissed in the afterglow and Gabe wrapped Sam tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry I have to leave you so quick, babe. But hey, stop by before you go to work, okay?” He pressed another kiss to Sam’s temple and got out of bed. Sam heard the hiss of the shower and Gabriel’s singing echoing in the tiled bathroom and he chuckled. Of course he sang in the shower. Sam drifted back to sleep, waking only briefly when Gabriel came to kiss him goodbye before heading out the door. 

A few hours later, showered and ready for work and classes, Sam walked through the cafe door. The Christmas decorations were long since packed away; only a few winter-themed items remained: the snowman gel clings on the front window, and the quilted tapestry of kids sledding that hung on the wall by the pick-up counter. The cafe was about half full this morning, mostly students working on breakfast and last minute assignments before class. It was bright and sunny today, not the gloomy dark of a midwinter afternoon. Still, Sam thought about that day five weeks ago when he’d walked into the cafe to grab an espresso and a few moments’ peace and quiet before driving home for Christmas. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Today, Gabriel was sitting on the high stool behind the counter, decorating cookies. Garth was there too; the gangly, awkward guy was cleaning parts of the espresso machine in the sink. There was no particular rush; the morning crowd had largely died down and they would see at most a steady trickle until eleven or so. Sam had come to learn the ebb and flow of the business of the cafe in the last month, just from being Gabriel’s friend. 

“Hey, sugar,” Gabriel said warmly. He put the frosting bag down and wiped his fingers on a towel. Red frosting; he’d been writing sayings on heart shaped cookies. “Hang on, let me get your coffee. Want anything fancy today? I promise to go easy on the whip.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Sam felt heat crawling up his neck. 

“Just a double, honey.” 

“You sure? I’ll bet I could give you a triple.” 

“Oh I _know_ for a fact that you could,” Sam said. “But that’ll do for now.” 

Gabriel laughed and went to the espresso machine. Sam watched the movement of his shoulders as he worked the machine. The tight black turtleneck sweater really showed off his body. Sam sat on the stool at the counter just behind him. 

“Nice turtleneck,” Sam commented. “Very European.” 

“Yeah well, lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner, what can I say.” 

“Thank you?” Sam suggested. 

Gabriel laughed and turned to hand Sam his coffee. “Indeed. Very much.” Their eyes met, and Sam swallowed. Gabriel was stunning, here in his element, with frosting smeared on his apron and his hair pulled up in a tiny bun and his face shining with laughter and love. 

“I made you a yogurt parfait, too,” Gabe said. “Smushed the berries up and let it sit so it’ll be all flavor-melded for you.” He reached into the fridge and pulled out a pint glass filled with yogurt and berries, and a little dish of granola. Sam smiled and felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He blinked quickly, before he could start weeping like an idiot over a cup of yogurt. It was just so perfectly thoughtful; Gabe knew what he liked and had it ready. 

“I love you,” Sam said. 

“Love you too, kiddo.” The bell over the door tinkled; more customers had come in. Gabe quickly leaned over the counter and kissed Sam. “Now, eat your breakfast and get to work.” His hand lingered on Sam’s face for a second before he pulled away and went to serve the customers. 

The two girls had been staring at them, and just barely managed to stammer out their orders as Gabriel hovered over the register. “Can I get a kiss with that, too?” one of the girls asked in a flirty tone. 

“Oh no I’m sorry, I just sold the rest of them to him,” Gabriel replied with a wink. The girls giggled and cast jealous glances at Sam. He just shrugged and popped a spoonful of perfect granola/berry yogurt into his mouth. 

“Your boyfriend is the best,” the girls said to him as they headed out toward the door with their to-go cups a few minutes later. 

“He sure is,” Sam agreed. 


End file.
